The Hairbrush
by cneko2
Summary: In which there is Roy, Ed, and the fact that sometimes you have to just force another person to relax. Warning for RoyEd and falling Fluff


Hmmm...My first FMA drabble written because I woke up at 6AM and Roy would not shut up. Not much here, just lots and lots of fluff and my attempts to live vicariously through Ed's hair. Which, if you've ever had someone brush your hair before you know can be one of the most relaxing things on earth. (stupid, curly, will-turn-into-a-bush-if-you-brush-it hair...*grumbles*)  
  
Big ol' warning for Roy/Ed and, like I said, watch for the falling fluff.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Fullmetal has a lot of stress in his life. The memory of a horrific past, the lingering pain and scars of having metallic auto-mail limbs instead of flesh, the pressure to find a way to return his brother to normal, the responsibility of being a State Alchemist and dog of the military, the general everyday angst that comes with being 17, and of course, having a commanding officer that drives him up the walls just as much as he drives him to his knees.  
  
But then, Fullmetal looks really good on his knees. Especially when his hair is flowing lose around his shoulders and he looks up through his lashes with those golden eyes burning with something that's not anger for once. And when…  
  
But Roy digresses.  
  
Yes, Fullmetal is very talented and special and driven.   
  
And Roy doesn't envy him a bit of it.   
  
Not with the toll it takes on him. It's not obvious to the casual viewer, only those who really know Edward Elric would notice it. The way the spark sometimes goes out and his eyes become dull pools of blank amber. The way he walks sometimes, like the auto-mail is too heavy for the rest of his fragile human body. The way he absently pulls his braid over his left shoulder and tugs on it. Such things are small and seemingly insignificant, but those who know Edward Elric see these things as neon lights that might as well be flashing 'Exhausted! Stressed! In Pain!'. Alphonse-kun sees these things immediately, Hughes sees them as well, and Roy most certainly sees them as clearly as if they were 50 feet high billboards.  
  
Roy knows the feeling; he has far more stress in his own life than he'd care to think about as well. But his job is important and he can't just stop for a day or two simply because he's stressed out. Or so Roy's mind works. Fullmetal's as well. That's why sometimes it takes another person to make you take a day off before you snap under the pressure and blow the entire military base of East City sky high with a snap of your fingers…not that Roy's ever been close to doing that. Really.   
  
Damn Hawkeye and her bloody observations anyway.  
  
Back to Fullmetal. He had that look and that slight limp but not a limp today. It had been brief but it had been there. Which meant it was time for someone to drag him back from the edge.  
  
Roy smirked.  
  
~~~~  
  
"You wanted to see me?" The blonde scowled at the figure seated behind the desk.  
  
"Take off your coat."  
  
"……is that an order?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
There was that smirk again. However, Ed complied, shrugging off the garment and tossing it over the left corner of the leather sofa to bleed bright red against the brown. Folding his arms, the vertically challenged blonde glared at the man who was his commanding officer and something else that Ed didn't really like to think about that much because it might mean discovering something in his thoughts toward the man that he didn't particularly like the idea of.  
  
"Sit." The dark head indicated to the sofa.  
  
Okay, something was going on here. He wasn't particularly sure what it was but, he was rather tired and his auto-mail was hurting more than he'd care to admit and he could feel the constant ache that had been building behind his eyes intensify.   
  
And the couch did look so very comfy.   
  
Hell, if the bastard tried anything he could just transmute him into a jellyfish or something. For once, Edward Elric did not question orders and sat on the couch.  
  
~~~  
  
Sometimes, the truly incredible happened. This must have been one of those times because with nothing more than a growled "Bastard" Fullmetal was actually doing as he was told. Hmm…must be worst than Roy thought.  
  
Fortunately, the key to relaxation lay close at hand in the top draw of his desk. It was amazing how many wonderful things come in small, cheap packages.  
  
A brief motion of his arm, a flick of the wrist, and said cheap, small object was in his gloved hand. Glancing towards the sofa, it appeared that Fullmetal was in the process of attempting to become one with the cushions at the back. He had his eyes closed with a slight furrowing of the brows. Headache on top of everything else, apparently. The rest of his body was held in a forced position of posture, the sort that screamed 'I'm exhausted but damned if I'm going to let you people know it'.   
  
Roy chuckled. The boy's pride held him up even when it didn't need to. Not that he really should be talking, but that's why he was the commanding officer.  
  
Moving rather stealthily for being in full dress uniform, he got up walked around the sofa to the door, locked it, and then sat facing Fullmetal on the sofa, the small object laying momentarily forgotten in his lap. The blonde popped open an eye to glance at him warily. Roy just smirked at him. Really, it was far too fun and easy to make Fullmetal nervous.   
  
"What're you…"  
  
"Shush."  
  
~~~  
  
Gloved hands reached out and repositioned the blonde so that he faced the arm of the sofa. "You prevert, what the hell do you think you're…"  
  
It was then that Ed felt it. Hands at the middle of his back, lifting up the end of his braid, and gently tugging off the tie. There was then a slight pause.  
  
"Did you just call me a prevert?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"You are fully aware that that is not a word, correct?"  
  
"Shut up. Prevert."  
  
The dark haired man laughed, and unwound the twisting sections of hair. Picking up the small object from his lap, he began to brush Ed's hair. Long, smooth strokes from the scalp down to the ends. Ed gave an odd sort of sigh and leaned into the repetitive motions.  
  
The brush was small, with soft but firm black bristles embedded into red plastic. It was cheap; Roy had grabbed it at a convenience store on his way home one evening. At the same time, it was perhaps one of the most valuable things he had. It normally was housed in the top draw of the night stand by his bed and was only brought out on particular occasions. This was a particular occasion and he had stopped by his house at lunch today just to pick it up.   
  
There were no short raven black hairs entwined in the bristles, only long golden ones the shade of melted honey. This was not his brush, this was Ed's. And it was generally synonymous with complete relaxation.  
  
His hands kept up the soothing strokes and Ed had started purring. It never failed to amuse him, how some one so loud and sharp most of the time could turn into a complete puddle of Fullmetal kitten like goo with a mere hair brushing. Then again, it was the simple things that kept you happy…and sane.  
  
"Headache gone?"  
  
"Mmphrghf"  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Ngghf."  
  
"You know, since I have you at my complete mercy right now…"  
  
"Nnngg…try it and die. Stop brushing and die, you flaming bastard."  
  
"Flaming?"  
  
"Fttzz…"  
  
"Fullmetal?"  
  
"….."  
  
"Edward-kun?"  
  
"zzzzzzzz….."  
  
Glancing down, the boy was well and thoroughly asleep. Chuckling softly, Roy set the brush down on the floor beside the sofa and lay back pulling the little blonde along with him. Hell, he could use a nap. The door was locked, it was later in the day so he didn't have any reports due, his main source of trouble was currently asleep in his arms. Sure. Why not? He was the commanding officer, after all. Very stressful job, that.  
  
Besides, everyone needed to relax every now and then. 


End file.
